This is an improvement relating to certain of the disclosures of U.S. Pat. No. 4,545,547. An improved feature contemplates several creel components or crossbrackets spaced vertically above each other. The position of the creel components are preferably offset to aid in guiding yarn. A further improvement contemplates blocking or immobilizing crossbrackets to feed two yarns from a creel component leaving each such yarn connected to one reserve package.